Remember Me
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: All magic comes with a price - But what if the price is too high? All magic in Storybrooke has imploded in on itself, and everyone is spread out all around the world. It's Henry's job to bring them back together, to return to the life they once had. The catch? Nobody except Henry has their memories. And nobody wants to leave their new, happier life.
1. all magic comes with a price

**Remember Me**

 _ **all magic comes with a price**_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin's head was bowed as he spoke, eyes downcast, ignoring the flaming shock of the woman before him.

" It will be here in a matter of hours. "

Regina's jaw was slack as she stared at the Dark One. Her mouth attempted to move, to create some sound other than a halting gasp. It hurt her throat to even try to make words. Her body shook uncontrollably and, when she did eventually speak, her voice was dry and raspy - void of emotion that hollowed her chest.

" But… But why? "

Rumple gave a heavy sigh, bringing his gaze back up to the woman. Misery wove its way around his face, his dark heart sorrowful. Even _he_ was going to be burdened under the events that were about to occur.

" I've told you many times before, Ms Mills. All magic comes with a price. Unfortunately, we have befallen the worst price anyone could pay. "

Regina shook her head, displaying her continuing confusion. Her hand rest on her chest as she tried to slow her heartbeat, fearing some form of asthma attack.

The Dark One gave a sigh, palm resting on the shoulder of the shivering woman.

" One of the highest prices we can pay is if a mortal, living soul transports itself into the Underworld. We have just taken many people from our realm, taken them into the Underworld, and brought an Underworld-dweller with them back into our realm. That took an immense amount of magic, far more than any curse, prophecy or creation could take. "

Rumplestiltskin's voice was gentle as he attempted to explain, but even before he finished, Regina's head was already shaking in denial. " But why would we have a curse? Wouldn't that mean more magic? Gold, this doesn't make any sense! "

His patience was running thin now, his face contorting into a look of annoyance. He'd just explained most of this to the woman a matter of minutes ago, but she still stared at him as if this was news to her.

" That's because this isn't a curse, highness. As you might know, the magic that was placed into Storybrooke was taken from the Enchanted Forest, the birthplace of all magic in all realms. The price of the magic that was used is that the magic here has quite literally run out, and it will soon explode then implode in on itself. All magic will be taken to some other place. " Rumple looked down at his cane. " Where, I don't know. "

Regina blinked. " Explode, then implode? "

" You see, magic is in an entirely different wavelength to us. Some can call upon that magic, form it into atoms. It's a science in this realm, which was taken from the native land of Doctor Whale. When it explodes, it won't explode like some sort of bomb. It will simply explode everything that comes from a magical source, and fling it all over the planet. Storybrooke and Enchanted Forest natives are included – We all have a touch of magic inside of us. And, unfortunately… " He trailed off.

Regina's eyes widened. " Unfortunately what? What's going to happen to us? " Her voice raised on octave, panic clutching at her.

The man raised a hand to comfort her. " Nothing of complete harm, dearie. The magic is usually held inside of our memories – It's our memories that control all sorts of magic. It's far more powerful than magic that isn't memory-based. People in this realm actually do have a far different kind of magic, however it isn't held in the memory, and can't be accessed. Not even by itself. "

Regina frowned. " Get to the point, Gold. "

" Basically, because our magic must be ripped away from our memories… It leaves us with no memories of magic at all. Our physical bodies will also be transported into other parts of the world, but I'm fairly sure we will remain in this realm. I'm not entirely sure if we will be moved into a different life, or we will be left lying there, with no life to return to. I must assume we will have a life to live in, however - The magic within us is instinctively protective. It will be determined to create what it would deem a 'cushion', a life we can settle into. Or resume."

Rumple smiled as Regina's face softened a little. She opened her mouth to speak again, but he interrupted her, accurately guessing what her next question would be.

" We can only _try_ to defend ourselves from this fate. At best, we wouldn't be flung far and maybe retain a few memories or emotions, but only if we place time-based defences around us. It's difficult to stop something with itself. " He paused. " I wish you luck, Ms Mills. "

She gave a weak nod, turning to walk out of the shop, but stopped with her hand on the knob.

" What about Henry? " Regina asked suddenly, not turning. She knew what to expect, and when silence greeted her, an answer was clear. A tear trailed down her cheek as she stepped out of the store, leaving Rumplestiltskin alone to listen to her high heels click down the pathway.

" Henry will not be joining us. " He finally said to himself, voice dull.

* * *

It was a difficult feat for Regina, to keep her mouth clamped shut as she watched the people around her smile and rejoice. It was quite the mission finding Killian, and even more difficult returning into their realm again. Magical prices were no longer in the minds of the joyful citizens, most of the couples wrapped up in each other, old friends smiling wider than they had ever before.

Emma and Killian had finished their pleasantries with the rest of the people and were sitting in the very back corner booth of Granny's, curled up and talking softly, shooting vaguely annoyed looks at anyone who walked up to ask if Killian was feeling okay after dying and all. A few years ago, Regina would have felt like vomiting, but now all she could think was that Robin and her were basically carbon copies of the pirate/princess couple.

Snow and Charming were having in-depth conversations with about ten people at a time, Charming exaggerating some details of their quest and Snow laughing at a joke some dwarf told her – Thankfully, all of them were in their normal forms, and no botanical tending was necessary.

Belle was sitting at the bench, talking to Ruby and sipping on a cup of tea. Her face spoke happiness, but in the way she turned to look at the door any time it was opened, it didn't take Emma Swan's intuition to figure out she would rather be enjoying the festivities with her husband. Regina gaveher a grim smile as she looked up, hope in her eyes, only to slump again.

Her gaze settled on Robin, who was laughing with Will over some joke or other, and she walked over to slide into the booth with him. " Regina! Isn't this just great – The festivities are pumping, the beer is- "

" Yes, it's wonderful Robin. " Regina interrupted him, a frown marring her brow. His eyes widened, and Will gave a small cough as he excused himself, leaving the couple alone.

" What's wrong, Regina? "

She stared at him for a few seconds, then let her face relax into an easy smile, pulling him into a kiss. " Nothing, nothing's wrong. " She mumbled into his lips. She almost choked on the words, and a bitter taste filled her mouth when he returned her smile, eyes lighting up again with that child-like joy. " Good. Because there's alcohol, and it's time for a party! " His voice was high with excitement, and she smiled an actual smile this time, grinning as he leaped up to grab her a glass.

* * *

" So, how did it feel? " Emma asked softly, hand settling over the space just between his ribs, where she knew a scar lay. A trip to hell didn't heal many wounds, and still he had suffered from death of blood loss many times before a kind soul in the Underworld had helped him heal.

She knew who it was. She didn't want to think about that. That woman was in his past, and she needed to stay there.

" How did what feel, love? " He said in response, momentarily distracted by his job of death-staring a dwarf who appeared like he was looking to speak to them. They had conversations with half the town already – It was about time they had a moment to themselves. Despite the fact they were together for most of the time in hell, they never got a moment to actually be alone. And even if they did, they always felt as if they were being watched. It wasn't very comforting.

" The sword. When the darkness left me, it felt as though it was being dragged away. But what about you? "

The hand around her shoulder twitched, pulling her closer as he rested his cheek against her head, dropping a kiss to her forehead. " I'm not quite sure, to be completely honest. It was like… As if I dropped as well as flew up, and everything kind of merged together and separated, and then everything was falling. And then I saw darkness, then brightness - then I woke up. In hell, I mean. "

Emma chuckled, and he raised an eyebrow in question. " It's just kind of funny. That you ended up in hell. "

" Aye, that's what I thought. And then I counted how many people I've killed over time, combined with the fact I was the Dark One – Literally reborn with the Darkness within me. I figured I probably deserved it. "

She opened her mouth to speak, but a figure stopped in front of them. They looked up, expecting to 'politely' ask whoever it was to leave them alone, only to see Henry grinning at them. " Hey, Killian! How are you? How was hell? Was it awesome? Did you see Dean? "

Damn fanboy confusing her pirate. Henry wasn't allowed to come with them to Hell (but he wasn't left without a fight), so he'd been bursting with questions the moment they returned. " I'm quite alright, my boy. Hell wasn't exactly the homeliest place, but- "

He was interrupted by a rumble, head turning to the window of the diner. Regina and Robin had disappeared, but Emma barely noticed. All of the citizens had begun running out of the diner, curiosity speeding their movements. She followed, pushing her way to the front of the crowd. It had fallen deathly silent, and when she had the destruction in her sights, her jaw fell slack.

A few hundred meters away, the area where the rest of the town would be was now covered in the forest that surrounded them. On all sides this was happening, and according to Ruby who had wolf-sprinted back and forth, it was rapidly eating its way towards the clock tower – The centre of the town.

" What's happening? " Snow said in a loud voice, and as Emma connected the pieces, she began to feel faint. She swayed dangerously on the spot, her face going pale. Charming rushed to help her, holding her steady by her shoulders.

" Emma? "

The blonde's body was shaking, and by now the forest was merely fifty meters away, terrified yelps coming from the citizens. Fourty meters…. Thirty meters…. The road and buildings were simply disappearing, replaced by trees and shrubbery, as if the town had never existed. In fact, it was difficult to think of what it did look like... She struggled to speak, to put her brain's thoughts into phrases.

And when she did, she could only say six words.

" All magic comes with a price. "

Then everything exploded.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please favourite, follow, and most importantly review! Even if it's just something simple, it will make my day!**


	2. and the price that we paid

Henry awoke in the middle of a forest.

He was lying on his back, some hard rock pressed into his spine. Lights flashed behind his eyelids, his head spinning as he stared up at the canopy of trees stretching into the sky. The strong sense of confusion and the necessity to vomit lingered at the back of his throat, and eventually he lurched forward to spill the remains of his lunch onto the ground next to him.

His breathing irregular, his heart beating so fast his chest ached, his brain spinning and his surroundings unfamiliar. His body was in bad shape, battered and bruised as though he'd been flung onto the ground. He barely remembered anything of how he ended up like this - Nothing apart from chatting to Killian and his mum, the townspeople gathering to find out what was causing the rumbling, him not being able to see above the towering people, and eventually everything just disappearing.

Everyone, and everything, was gone. He knew that much.

When he'd first awoken, he'd assumed that everything around him was completely foreign. Nothing was instantly familiar, no sense of home reaching for him. But, now that he'd taken a moment to gaze around him, he realised that he had been here before. It was the very same forest that surrounded his home, the shrubbery and tree type identical to that of the woods he'd played in when he was younger.

He attempted to stand, stumbling a little as he moved. The world tilted around him. It took several tries to get on his two feet, resting against a tree as the urge to vomit overcame him again. It felt as if his internal organs were trying to escape through his mouth, his stomach agonisingly sore. He swallowed several times, and the hollow feeling in his throat faded away, leaving him breathless and gasping.

It felt like forever before he could stand on his own, swaying gently, taking uneasy steps. But his brain wasn't exactly focused on walking at that very moment. The fact was, he was alone in the middle of a forest. His home had basically disappeared, and where was a simple teenager like him expected to go?

He, fortunately, had quite some experience with running off, and knew exactly where to head. A big city had lots of resources, and not many people took a second glance at a fourteen-year-old when they were just another head in the crowd, another cog in the machine. And where was a bigger city than New York? He had an entire year of experience there, after all.

He trudged along for what had to be a good mile before a glinting made him turn his head. Not far off was a slate of metal, fallen flat. He walked over to it cautiously, lifting it up and rolling it over.

" Welcome to…. " He read to himself, staring at the sign. The word below it was ripped off, as if something tore it off. But it was undeniable.

This was the Storybrooke sign.

* * *

There was only one thing for Henry to do now. As he walked his way along the road, head bowed, he realised the best way to reach New York. He needed to get to a place where he could catch a bus or a train. The nearest place was Portland, but even that was a fair ways away.

He didn't have anything in the pockets of his jacket – Henry wished he'd at least had a small amount of money, or coincidentally had his phone on him. But his luck wasn't that great, as his rumbling stomach kept taunting him. He'd thrown up all of the sustenance that could fuel him, and his body was begging for energy.

The berries that grew on the shrubbery lining the road looked tempting, but he wasn't exactly keen on trying them. He'd heard tales from Killian, of men who'd gone insane on deserted islands. Not from hunger, or loneliness, but of the berries they had consumed out of desperation. Whilst they might be Enchanted Forest berries, he knew there must be some here. He wasn't keen on proving that theory - He'd fallen into an enchanted sleep once already.

His hand was closing in on a bunch of berries despite his mournful thoughts, when a rumbling made him halt. Henry's head whipped around. A clunky old machine was churning its way towards him, slowing to a stop near the boy.

The window rolled down, and Henry gave an audible gasp.

There, sitting in the driver's seat, was Robin of Locksley.

* * *

Henry stared at Robin, and Robin stared at him.

A good minute passed before the man opened his mouth. " I'm sorry, but you're awfully familiar. Have we met before? "

Henry's heart sank to the bottom of his empty stomach. It was another curse – It had to be. Robin obviously didn't know who he was, but his intuition told him he had seen Henry before. It was other curses all over again. Storybrooke had disappeared, and the citizens had lost their memories. It was like someone pressed a replay button.

" Um… " Henry mumbled, looking down at his feet, then back up to the familiar face. " Yeah, we have. A long time ago, but you wouldn't remember me. Do you think I could get a ride back? "

" To Portland? Of course you may, young man. " Robin flashed him a grin, and nodded at him to get into the seat next to him.

The car was itself was completely foreign, but the little touches were not. It was personalised with Robin-like items – A bow and arrow on a chain hanging on to the mirror, little bulls-eye stickers decorating the front of the car, a tree-shaped object propelling the scent of fresh earth into his face. It was familiar and welcome, but where he sat was an old worn seat, speaking tales of many travels. He felt as if he were intruding on a life he had watched but only recently joined, like he was joining a television family.

The car kicked into gear, chugging its way to a steady pace, occasionally giving a little huff or grunt.

" So, what's your name? " Robin asked, breaking the eerie silence.

" Um, Henry. You're… Robin, right? " The man glanced at him, incredulous, but nodded all the same. " Yes, that's my name. "

Silence befell the car once more, until Robin's knuckles tensed then relaxed. " So, Henry. What were you doing walking all alone out in the middle of nowhere? " His voice was light and airy, but the look he shot him was worried. It occurred to Henry that it might have been a bit strange - a filthy boy of fourteen, walking alone in a forest where no known town lay for miles, coincidentally knowing the name of his rescuer.

Best move? Play dumb.

" I… Don't really know. I sometimes lose my memories. And, uh, sleepwalk. " Henry mumbled. _Real smooth_. His excuses were weak, but they were still something. Robin snorted, but said nothing on the matter. " Right. And where are your parents? "

Henry paused. " I don't know that either. I was going to Portland to see if I could… " He trailed off, eyes widening. His brain began whirring, an epiphany occurring to him.

Many curses had happened, and many of them had been fixed with a simple True Love's kiss. Robin and Regina pretty much had True Love, right? And where Robin was, then…

" Do you know a woman named Regina Mills? "

The accelerator jolted a little, Robin's whole body tensing then relaxing, giving off a little chuckle. " I know a Regina, but her last name isn't Mills. "

Henry looked at him, frowning.

" Then what is it? " He said quietly, confused. What happened to his mum?

Robin grinned. " Locksley. Regina is my wife. "

* * *

 **Surprised? So am I. Well, not really, but you know what I mean. Drop a favourite for a penny, drop a follow for a dollar, and drop a review for a leprechaun (Colin? I can give you Colin) dancing on your doorstep.**


End file.
